Boku no Hero Academia: Alpha’s Mate: Bakugou x Reader
by Garden of Knives
Summary: Y/n is Bakugou’s Mate and she’s been abused


** Y/n's POV:**

Y/n is living with her family; two parents and a sibling, but not a kind family. They abuse her, call her a slut, hit her, make her a slave and don't let her sleep on a mattress, only a few blankets and a small pillow in the attic. Even knowing how badly they treat her, she still has a smile on her face and gets along with life. But you know...she is not just smiling but inside she is screaming in pain. She can't feel her wolf Lily as she hasn't shifted yet and you're probably wondering why. She's 16 and still hasn't met her mate yet.

**Father:** HEY! GET DOWN HERE AND MAKE OUR BREAKFAST NOW!

**Y/n: **Yes! I'm coming!

Y/n wakes up in the attic from the yelling, and she quickly gets dressed for school. Her parents didn't want to arouse suspicion by not sending a child to school. She looks young for a 16 year old girl, she thinks that she won't get old and wrinkly like her family. Her father and mother are 50 and 48 while her older sister is 22. Y/n is the weakling.

Y/n finishes getting ready and packs her bag. She runs down the stairs, bag in tow, not making her family wait for her. She puts her bag down in the corner of the door way and runs to the kitchen to make breakfast. She gives them their breakfast and her father yells at her, it made her feel like she's nonexistent.

**Father:** About time bitch.

**Y/n: **Sorry father. I'll try to make it on time next time.

**Father: **You better.

**Y/n:** Yes father.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**Arriving to school**

Y/n walks to school, as her 22 year old sister doesn't want her in her car. She doesn't mind it because it makes her think peacefully and get exercise. She arrives at the gates of UA and feels nervous as she walks to the doors of her new school. She sees the office that has the sign saying "Principal's Office" and so she opens the door then slowly walks towards the desk, she sees a guy with an interesting hair shape.

She rings the bell on the desk once and an old man turns around and says.

**Present Mic:** Oh, how can I help?

**Y/n: **Oh, um I'm the new student.

**Present Mic:** Y/n, right?

**Y/n:** Uh...yes. I need my schedule and everything…

**Present Mic: **Yes of course. Here is your schedule and your locker number along with your locker key. Please don't lose it, if you do please let me know or let All Might know. Either of us.

**Y/n:** Yes of course, I'm very careful with my things.

As she gets her things, she leaves, then starts to walk around the building to findher locker and her schedule for the classes.

She arrives at her locker and opens it to see a clean and tidy shelves for her books and her bag.

She puts her bag in the locker and takes out a English textbook along with her sketch pad and her pencils. She sighs as she closes the locker and starts walking towards her English class.

When she stands in the doorway, everyone looks at her. She hears _"Look how she's dressed! She must be easy in bed!" _She ignores this comment and goes to sit down in the very back row of the classroom. She sits down and sighs. How she going to cope with this? She's fucking 16 years old and hasn't met her mate. Is she going to be alone for the rest of her life?

* * *

**Chapter Three: **

**Y/n gets sick.**

**Alpha Bakugou's POV:**

I'm Alpha Katsuki and I'm 16 waiting for my mate. I absolutely don't want a slut for a mate because all they care about is sex and sex only. My pack is Dark Soul and I have Kirishima as my Beta, Denki as my Theta then lastly I have Deku as my Gamma. If the Alpha dies or is no longer considered an Alpha, the Beta would be considered as the next Alpha.

An Alpha has a lot of power except when comes to his mate. An Alpha's mate is considered as a weakness. The female mate is the weakness to the Alpha and she is also an Alpha if the male Alpha dies or goes rouge if threatened. Like that would happen to me because I'm the Alpha and rogues are a fucking pain in the fucking ass.

As I went to the Principal's office, I smelt something sweet and flowery. It is nothing like Momo's scent that smells like tea all the time and it stinks. I ask Present Mic who last came into the office and he also told me that my english class just finish. I don't care, really.

My only goal is to find my mate. Present Mic gives me my school things and he tells me something secret that no one knows. The last girl is 16 years old and she has something wrong with her?

I went to find my pack in the cafeteria sitting down but they always save me a seat. We are friends but also in a pack so we look out for each other. I talk to my pack.

**Alpha Katsuki**: Hey.

**Kirishima: **Hey Boss.

**Denki:** Hi Alpha.

**Izuku/Deku: **Kacchan…

**Alpha Katsuki**: Have you heard of the new girl?

**Kirishima:** Boss, we were just talking about her. She sounds cute but I also heard that she's 16 years old and they said that they could smell that there's something wrong with her?

**Denki:** Boss, you're waiting for a mate aren't you? Did you smell anything in the Principal's Office?

**Alpha Katsuki:** Yes...how did you know?

**Kirishima:** Boss...we know that Y/n is your mate and we are going to help you get her.

**Alpha Katsuki:** Thanks everyone! Her name is beautiful and it rolls off my tongue. I can't wait to find her.

Y/n walks to her locker and opens it putting her books away then went to the cafeteria but once she steps into the cafeteria, her wolf Lily shouts out.

**Lily: **MATE!!!

**Y/n: **That's impossible! I can't have a mate! Dad would kill me if he knew I met my mate.

**Lily:** Alright, Y/n we'll take it slow. No pressure. I trust you. You haven't shifted yet and it would take some time to figure out what your feelings are going towards.

**Y/n:** Awww! Thanks Lily! I love you.

**Lily:** I love you too Y/n.

Y/n didn't want the Alpha to worry about her. She always tries to find a excuse to stay away but it is inevitable. He wants her by his side clinging onto him...well more like being protected by the big bad Alpha.

As months go by, Y/n is getting sick and is getting bruises all over her body. She's being whipped, raped and hit in the face.

**With Pack:**

**Kirishima:** Dudes, Boss is getting worried about Y/n.

**Denki: **What if she's scared of telling Boss or showing her face and she thinks he might reject her. He can't because he loves her.

**Izuku/Deku: **What if Y/n is getting hurt but we don't know? Maybe by her family or her father?

**Kirishima: **Deku's right! Boss is getting antsy and he wants his mate, but Y/n is being closing her off to anybody. She doesn't have any friends so she goes to the library and read or study. Boss has been trying to get Y/n to open up. But I have a interesting idea.

**Denki: **What is it Kirishima?

**Kirishima:** We bring Boss to her house and see what's going on!

**Deku:** That's a awesome idea Kirishima!

**Kirishima:** I know right?!

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**Theta, Delta and Gamma follow Y/n.**

Kirishima, Denki and Deku came up with the idea of bringing their Alpha to her house and see what's going on.

Kirishima sees Y/n exiting the building but doesn't grab her but follows her with the Theta, Delta and Gamma. Y/n doesn't know she's being followed or anything. She tenses up as she opens the door to her home but as she enters the house she is being grab by her father pulling her to the basement where there's no windows and only one way out.

Her father drags her down on the floor and ties her up

**Father:** You slut! Putting yourself onto boys at school and that is not acceptable! **_*Whips*_**

**Y/n:** Father, please no! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I won't do it again!

**Father: **You liar! *Whips* You good for nothing!

Denki, Deku and Kirishima enter the house through a window to the bedroom and they realise that they entered a room with pain in the air. They tense up but continue walking around the room. They find a diary with her name on it, Kirishima opens it and reads the first page.

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_I hate myself. I hate my body. I hate everything. I want to die and leave this wretched world and have peace. I cut myself again, it hurts to feel the pain of being raped, whipped and hit in the face. I'm covered in bruises and I'm sure I'm not a virgin anymore. Not that I care anymore. It doesn't matter. The reason why I don't want a mate because I don't want to be a burden to him or anyone. It's better to be alone in the library to study. No one knows what I'm going through! _**

**_PS: I'm dying to meet him. I'm sure he's beautiful and gorgeous. _**

**_Love Y/n. _**

Kirishima is in shock and cries, Deku heard the sniffles and asks him what's wrong.

**Kirishima: **Y/n wants to die.

**Denki:** No way! She can't do that!

**Kirishima:** She's being raped, whipped and getting hit. That is something we can't ignore.

We have to tell Kacchan!

Kirishima, Deku and Denki manages to enter the basement once her father leaves and they see Y/n in the middle of the ground crying and cutting herself not knowing of the pain she's causing herself and the trio tries to talk to her but nothing has done well.

**Y/N'S POV:**

My life has been taken by my so called father dragging me into the basement by my hair and it hurts. He starts to take my clothes off and rapes me to the point that my mate won't want me anymore because I've been ignoring him. The reason why I didn't want him is to carry my burden when he has so much going on in his life. He might already has a mate and mated with her. I'm a loser in this family where I've been abused by my mother, my father and my brother. I have lost my sanity and my body. Goodbye world, goodbye soon-to-be-mate and goodbye myself. God I could feel his disgusting cock in my vagina ripping my hymen which is my virginity. Goodbye my virginity! May I never have you back ever again.

**Father:** God! Your vagina feels so good, your walls are squeezing me so hard! I'm almost there!

**Y/n: **NO! DO-DON'T CUM INSIDE ME!

**Father:** Too late! I'm cumming!

**Y/n:** NOOOO! AHHHHHH!

**Father:** NGH!!! I'M CUMMING!!!

After her father raped her taking her virginity without consent and unwilling, she lost a part of herself and she cried lots. In the background is her father watching TV and drinking beer not caring what he did to her. After hours and hours of crying, she stops and looks as if she has no expression and she could feel the pain in her vagina.

_**Y/n: I have lost my virginity and a part of myself at the same time. God now I could feel the pain in my insides. I stopped crying 3 minutes ago and now I have no feelings and I have a blank facial expression. I hate myself, I hate my body, I hate my family especially my motherfuccker father. Huh?! What was that?! Is someone else in the house? No, they wouldn't pass my father without being beaten. What? There's a knife here? Since when?! Oh well...I better cut to release pain and yeah…**_

_**~END OF Y/N'S POV~**_

Bakugou manages to get to the house but the trio heard a crash upstairs with their super hearing but with Y/n crying in the background and cutting herself, the crashes upstairs starts to fade and Bakugou smelt blood, lots of it and it sets him off running downstairs to the basement seeing Y/n crying and cutting herself in pain, Bakugou runs to her and quickly grabs the knife before she could cut herself again, he throws the knife away making a clink against the wall.

He brings Y/n close to his chest with Y/n still crying and he could feel the bond grow even more stronger. His wolf Ryan howls in happiness but also in pain seeing his mate crying. Bakugou strokes his mate's head to cease her crying. Even though she could feel the bond, she felt vulnerable and fragile that one touch she would break but Bakugou won't let that happen not to his mate.

Y/n finally falls asleep in Bakugou's arms feeling safe and comfort, he then carries her upstairs walking in the hallway seeing her father all knocked up and bruises all over his face, nose bleeding and a black eye. Ryan howls in triumph that her father is no longer. Bakugou tch's as he walks past the old man's body and never looks back.

**Back at the pack house:**

Bakugou lays Y/n on his bed slowly and gently, he smelt something coming off her that he didn't pick up; her virginity, now that's gone he wouldn't be able to take it as how her father did hours ago. If he knew she is being raped or abused, he would be able to save her sooner...


End file.
